


Thing You Should Never Say to Nick Fury or Why Can't Darcy Shut Her Mouth

by scrammbledmegs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrammbledmegs/pseuds/scrammbledmegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post by kbdownie. </p>
<p>Sometimes Darcy can't keep her mouth shut. Especially when meeting Nick Fury for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing You Should Never Say to Nick Fury or Why Can't Darcy Shut Her Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is riddled with grammar and spelling errors. It's unbetaed. Normally I'm the one editing for other people. This is my first time posting anything I've written. Enjoy!

"Remember Darcy, do not say anything inappropriate around the Director. You know what? Don't say anything at all. Silent as the grave." 

"Moi?" Darcy said pointing at herself. " I never say anything inappropriate."

Jane stopped walking to give Darcy an incredulous look. "Seriously? Just yesterday you asked Bruce if he ever hulked out during sex."

Darcy stopped beside Jane in the hall. Turning to her, "Like you weren't thinking the same thing. I just had the guts to ask."

Throwing her arms up in frustration Jane stalked away. She was there to discus budgets with the Director. Not to babysit her intern. "Just don't say anything."

"Fine Jane, my lips are sealed."

Just before she could knock on his door they heard, "Enter."

"You wanted to see me Director Fury?"

Fury looked up from his papers and then glanced behind Jane. Before the Director could say anything Darcy spoke up.

"OH MY GOD! You really do have an eye patch!"

"Darcy!"

Rocking back on her heels, "So was it all fun and games up till that point?"

Jane recoiled. Trying to hide herself from Fury so she wouldn't be caught in the blast radius. She knew she should have left Darcy back in the lab with Tony. It would have been better for them to make something blow up than to face Fury's wrath.

Fury calmly leveled his gaze at Darcy. A vein throbbing in his forehead. "Get the fuck out."

Before Darcy could comment, Jane grabbed her arm. She needed to get Darcy out of there before Fury could destroy them with his mind powers.

"See you later Captain EyePatch!" Darcy threw over her shoulder as Jane yanked her out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or questions just pm me or find me on tumblr at scrammbledmegs. Have a Great Day!


End file.
